


Thinking of You

by Ratchet_the_whambulance



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchet_the_whambulance/pseuds/Ratchet_the_whambulance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron can't sleep and thinks about how he and Rung became an item.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of You

Megatron looked over to the mech lying beside him. How had he ever captured the attention of a mech like this, so-so kind of spark, so unlike himself? Rung’s optics were shuttered, glasses lying on the berthside table, his lips parted in sleep. It had been a while now since the psychiatrist had powered down. Work had been rough lately, and being the only psychologist on board was beginning to stress the mech out. Megatron, unable to recharge, was admiring the other mech and peaceful he looked asleep. The ex-warlord tried to recall exactly how their relationship had gotten to this point.

When had it begun? It wasn’t an immediate attraction, no. They had just gradually grown closer, the little orange mech one of the only bots aboard the Lost Light willing to look beyond his past as the Decepticon Warlord. Megatron had enjoyed talking to Rung during the late hours at Swerve’s. The mere fact that Rung would even sit beside him, let alone talk to him as if they were old friends, had at first unnerved the ex-tyrant, but he had quickly grown used to it. Rung would tell Megatron all about his model ships, a bright smile gracing his faceplates. He'd even listen to Megatron's poetry, after he was comfortable enough to share it in the first place.

Megatron couldn't remember when he had first developed feelings for Rung, when he had fallen for the strange little mech and all of his quirks, when he had fallen in... love. The word still felt foreign on his tongue even now, stellar cycles after bonding to the mech recharging beside him. The ex-warlord had never before felt anything like this, the need to protect and care for the other bot so strong it hurt. It is a bit embarrassing to think about now, but the memory of Rung explaining the strange feeling to Megatron during one of their evening chats comes to him. Rung had of course been unaware that Megatron was talking about him at the time, but he had smiled and gently explained it to him anyway. It wasn’t long after that night that Megatron had confessed to Rung. He thinks back on that night fondly.

* * *

 

“Rung?” The psychiatrist raised his helm from his drink, glancing up at the new captain.

“Yes?” Megatron shifts his gaze, suddenly uneasy. He had been planning to ask the other mech back to his quarters for a private conversation to avoid the onlookers in Swerve's bar, he didn't need another reason for the crew to gossip about him. He'd been practicing what he was going to say all morning, but now that he was here his mind was suddenly blank. Rung’s brows furrowed in concern when Megatron didn’t respond after several clicks.

“Are you okay?” He asked gently, wondering what could be causing this sudden change in Megatron's mood. Megatron startled at the other’s voice, eyes going wide when he realized he'd been staring.

“Y-yes, but-” he tried his best to keep optic contact, his faceplates heating up in embarrassment. “I was... well I was wondering if we could perhaps...” His voice came out a bit hoarse, so he tried to clear his intake. Why was this so difficult!? “Perhaps we could go somewhere a bit more private!” He groaned when he realized how loud that had been. Thank primus the bar was nearly empty and they were seated too far from Swerve for the minibot to have heard. Hopefully.

“Ah, yes I don’t mind at all, Megatron. Swerve will be closing up soon anyway, would you like to head to my office or…?” Rung’s smile didn't falter. He rose up out of his seat and held out a servo in offering. Megatron hesitantly followed, and he had a sinking feeling that the other might have found out.

“My habsuite.” he muttered, ignoring the hand. There were still patrons in the bar and he was a private mech, always had been. Rung didn’t seem put off by it, instead he walked beside the tyrant, lightly waving goodnight to Swerve and the few stragglers still out this late. Swerve had made a sly comment about "going off to frag", and Megatron had glowered at the bartender to try and silence him. It only seemed to amuse the small mech more, and he only laughed harder. Megatron would have to deal with him later.

The walk back to his habsuite was quiet, but it was a pleasant silence. It gave Megatron time to gather his thoughts, to try and prepare for what was going to happen. He could only hope that his feelings would be requited. He had no desire to destroy this strange relationship they shared, this comfortable camaraderie, but he knew in his spark that he desired more. Megatron didn't think he could live with himself if he lost this.

When they reached the door to his habsuite, Megatron palmed the code in, allowing Rung to enter first. His room was rather large, ex-tyrant or not, he was still a captain of the Lost Light. The berthroom was behind another door, and connected to it was a sizable washrack. The main room was overly ornate, something he was not used to, never would be, but it had been that way when he arrived. There was so much furniture, so much space, it still baffled him.

“Would you like to sit?” Megatron motioned to the plush sofa, internally cringing at asking such a rhetorical question. Of course he would want to sit. What else was he supposed to do, just stand there?

“Thank you.” Rung hummed before sitting down. He wriggled a bit to get comfortable, his small frame sinking into the cushions. Megatron walked over to the dispenser, pouring two cubes, before sitting down beside the Psychiatrist.

“Megatron,” Rung’s voice was barely a whisper, the first time he seemed to lose his confidence all night..

“Hmm?” Megatron went to turn and face the mech. worried that he didn't like the energon, but he startled at the feeling of the other mech’s smaller servo laying atop his. Rung didn’t say anything, but the gentle look on his face seemed to be urging Megatron on. Megatron could feel his tanks roiling with nerves, but he found courage in that small hand, in that kind gaze.

“Rung, I-I…” He took a breath and placed his other hand on top of Rungs, sandwiching the tiny servo between his own. “I know that we haven't known each other very long. but I wanted to tell you that I- that I care for you. More than friends, Rung. I just… I’m sorry, I’m usually better with words.” He laughed nervously, praying to Primus that he hadn't just ruined everything.

“It’s alright, Megatron. I don’t know what it is about you, but I find myself quite attached to you, too. Let’s give it a try, a relationship, see where it goes?” It took a moment for Rung's words to register, but when they did Megatron hesitantly raised a hand to the orange bot’s cheek. When Rung didn’t flinch or pull away, but instead shuttered his optics, Megatron began to feel a bit more bold. He leaned in and carefully pressed his derma to Rung’s. The kiss was chaste, but it was a moment the two would cherish.

* * *

Megatron was brought out of his thoughts when the mech beside him stirred. He turned his helm to see Rung’s cerulean optics spiraling open.

“Are you still awake, sweetspark?” There was a hint of worry in the psychiatrist’s voice.

“It’s nothing, I was just thinking about something. Go back to recharge.” Megatron gently assured. Rung paused for a moment, but he eventually accepted Megatron’s assurance. He smiled at his mate before snuggling up into his side.

“There’s plenty of time for thinking tomorrow. Recharge with me?” Megatron rolled over and carefully laid an arm over him.

“Of course.” He allowed his eyes to shutter as well, the warmth beside him lulling him into recharge. Megatron’s last thought was that he was one lucky mech to be bonded to such a wonderful spark like Rung.

**Author's Note:**

> *edit* I fixed up the fic a bit, but it was mostly just grammar/spelling issues


End file.
